Japanese patent application no. JP-A63-73997 for automatic machine for drying clothes is disclosed in Japan.
This former technology is good. However, it requires a container for the washing. So, we can not use it on the narrow veranda. We require big container for washing many clothes. However, we can not set such a container in the narrow Japanese apartment or house.
Japanese patent application JP-A4-8399 is disclosed in Japan . This is to take the washed clothes into the room. However, using this former technology, the wet washing changes the atomosphere of the room, for example, temperature, humidity, and so on.
Furthermore, the room is not comfortable to live in, when we use this former technology. Because, the room is occupied with the machine.
The formentioned technologies are not suitable for narrow Japanese apartment or houses and hangers and washing clothes may drop when using the former machine.
Japanese utility model application no. JP-U5-018490 is disclosed in Japan. This former technology is a hand-motive curtain for drying clothes with a fine view. This is for the protection from the sun and for screening the washing clothes from people outside.
Japanese utility model application no. JP-U5-52 is disclosed in Japan. This former technology is for the protection of outside garden plant from wind, rain and hail.